


Hiraeth

by l1eyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1eyan/pseuds/l1eyan
Summary: His tired eyes blinked twice repeatedly all throughout the video call. As Sakusa tried to process the whole information, his mind seemed to stop functioning. His hands were trembling and he was seething in anger, in frustration, but most of all in regret. How? Why? Hundreds of questions flooded his mind the moment he realized the situation Atsumu was in. Among the swirl of mixed emotions, his primal instinct of keeping him safe was the clearest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just purely a brainrot that I thought when my mug shattered to the floor and is a rough draft. Also, this is a self-indulgent fic. Still, to whoever may find this fic may you enjoy. :)
> 
>   
> drop your questions on my cc! :D  
>  [Lieyan](https://curiouscat.qa/coffeeandspite)

Chapter 1

It has been days since they rescued Atsumu from the horrible situation that he was in. The dark curly haired man made sure he is treated as lavishly and as comfortable as possible in the hospital that he is staying. The VVIP room was filled with healthcare professionals, therapists, and every necessary expert that is best in their respective fields to secure the blond man’s recovery. Updates, no matter how small, are reported immediately to Mr. Sakusa Kiyoomi. They learned that the hard way when he yelled at them about Miya Atsumu’s progress on eating and why he was not informed that he demanded to eat his favorite food. That small progress earned them another hefty money on their bank accounts. Sakusa splurges money every time there is even a tiny progress. Either it's of monetary value or he treats them to a high end restaurant. He is also keen with medical procedures and processes and sees to it that everything is carried out as perfectly as possible.

“Mr. Sakusa, pardon the intrusion but the next meeting will start in five minutes.”

He had only given his secretary a nod, he stared at the blond guy on the hospital bed for one last time and turned around. The health professionals bowed at him as he passed at them on his way out. His heart is wrenching and all that he wants to do is be there for him. He wants to take care of him. He wants to hold his hand and comfort him. The problem is he can’t. If he is going to be selfish, then that would hold back Tsum’s progress in dealing with his trauma. He can’t be there for him because he has to give him space to heal. He needs to because that is the only way that Atsumu can go forward. Afterall, how can Tsum heal when the bestfriend of his abuser keeps popping up around him? Fuck that bastard. He cursed his best friend again in his head.

People at the meeting can sense his bad disposition and they felt astronomically relieved once the meeting ended. He didn’t fire anyone, surprisingly. Mr. Sakusa is now inside his office, propped on his luxurious double C chair. He just wants to stab himself for letting that happen to Tsum. He is signing some important documents. There was a sudden influx of graphic images of Tsum being abused, degraded, and being forced to do explicit things on his head. He was filled with intense emotions and he snapped his fountain pen in two. He wiped out every document in his table. He threw things around. He punched the wall repeatedly while tears were streaming down his cheeks. His secretary rushed in to check on him. The medics team soon entered the room and treated the young CEO.

He removed his tie and took off his shoes. He didn't go to the hospital today, no, he will never let Tsum see him in this state. With voice command, his whole house lit up. The reason as to why he refused to go to his million dollar penthouse is that it is filled with bittersweet memories. When Tsum and him went separate ways, he didn't change anything in his penthouse because as delusional as he sounds—he kept thinking about the what ifs. What ifTsum comes back home and he sees that he has no room because he renovated it into a closet? You know thoughts like that. What if when he comes back, he will ask about the matching pajama outfit that they bought. What if he wants to have breakfast in the same bed? He wants to leave the home that Tsum recognizes as it is. He wants him to still have that familiar scent and familiar view that when he steps in, just by the scent alone he could truly feel at home.

He had to be carried out in a stretcher because he wasn’t able to walk anymore. Naked—laying on the cold floor with his legs chained to the post of the bed was the state of the blond victim when they found him. Sakusa Kiyoomi was in an expensive three piece suit smoking unfiltered tobacco during the rescue. He is the CEO of Atsusa Group of Companies. He stormed out from a highly important conference and broke the speed limit just to see Atsumu immediately. Miya Atsumu was emaciated and beaten all over. He was blonde and then purple, blue, and black all over his body. He couldn't speak. He could only give a tiny nod and a weak smile when he was talked to. He gets easily startled and often stares at a distance. When he was given the mental health status exam, he had no sensorium. No idea of what the date and time was. No idea where he was. He looked empty and is void of any emotions. He would try to speak and open his mouth only to say nothing. He couldn’t form any words and his mind is haywired. He had no recollection of his past life before the abuse.

They still haven’t seen each other or more likely Atsumu hasn't seen Sakusa Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi on the other hand was there all the way even when he refused to be seen by Miya Atsumu. He was there when Atsumu had his panic attacks the first time he was left alone in his hospital room. He was there when Atsumu cried himself to sleep because he wanted to see Osamu. He was there. Always. He just refused to be seen. He needs to be strong for the both of them. He needs to be the one to get that fucker to jail. He can be their strength now. He won’t fuck up again. He doesn’t need a relationship with him, he just needs to secure his safety and then he can disappear from his life.

He was smoking at the back of the hospital. Kiyoomi never smoked because he is overly conscious about his health but anything about Tsum right now pulverized his very core. Swimming lapses, playing lawn tennis, or even overworking himself just wouldn't do. The first time he smoked unfiltered cigarettes was during the rescue of Miya Atsumu and he was still driving to the said location. He almost crashed his car because he was completely unhinged. He could endure all the strict blood sport routines and push himself to his very limits. He could handle everything and still be in control but when it comes to Atsumu he gets so fucked. He didn’t cry when his parents divorced and he was disposed of by his grandparents. His grandfather’s mistreatments didn’t even scrape him. He has nothing to fear but fuck it just a word about Miya Atsumu and he spiralsout of control. His composure gradually fades and the cool that he is trying to maintain gets washed away by his intense resolve to protect Miya.

He suddenly heard a faint cough. He crushed his cigarette using his right foot.

“Omi…” He slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice and Atsumu Miya was there in his wheelchair. He has gained a bit of weight now. Atsumu’s face lit up at the sight of Omi. Sakusa tried so hard to hold back his tears but failed anyway. He could never look at Atsumu and not be hurt. He could never. The guilt and the regret always seemed to eat him up. This is why he refuses to be seen. He doesn’t want to make Atsumu feel that he is there just because of his situation. He wants to make Atsumu feel that he is there because he wants to. He just stared at the face of the twenty-four year old blond man. His face although still a bit ragged and stressed still looks attractive. He has never been ugly in Sakusa's eye, in fact he is the most beautiful man for him. After he had met Atsumu, he just couldn't get attracted to other people anymore. He can sure appreciate someone's beauty but that's as far as he can go. He covered his eye using his hand and wiped his tears quickly. He slowly approached Miya Atsumu and painfully holds back himself from giving him a a tight embrace.


End file.
